


Big Mistake

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Original Character - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: I'm not sorry for being Merc trash (mostly Isaac/Felix), this is my take on what happens when an old flame works a case with the boys.





	Big Mistake

He leaned in to kiss the blonde under his arm when the bartender interrupted him, that’s when he seen her. He’d never forget that figure, the way the ponytail sit on her head and sways when she walks. He quickly removes his arm, hoping she didn’t see. He stood, fixing his tie before making his way over. 

 _“Felix.”_  Locus warned in the comm.

“Shut up. We can do this mission after I talk to her.” Felix snapped back.

“ _Five minutes.”_  Locus snapped. 

Felix rolled his eyes, quickly regaining his composure as he stepped closer. She turned around, catching him off guard. 

“Felix.” She offered a small hint of a smile. 

“Nice to see you too Spectre.” He flashed her a cheeky smile, a hand finding its way to her hip. 

She glanced at his hand before her eyes met his, “What do you want? That blonde not good enough?” She asked, a soft chuckle passing her lips. 

All the color drained from his face, “You seen that huh?” He pulled her closer, resting his face against hers so he didn’t have to yell over the music. “What are you doing here?” 

She placed her hand at the back of his neck, “I’m here to do my job, I take it you are too.” 

“I am. Maybe we can work together on this? Like old times.” Felix smirked, pushing his luck by placing a kiss to her neck. 

She shoved him back, fixing an annoyed glare at him. “No, not like old times. There’s nothing left for you to break.” 

He watched as she walked away, deeper into the shadows of Amnesia. 

“Lets go.” Locus patted Felix‘s shoulder as he passed by. 

“Nothing left to break? What the  _hell_  is that supposed to mean?!” Felix shouted as he checked his weapons. 

Locus remained silent.

“Seriously, what the hell Sam, I didn’t break her.”

“Code names.” Locus growled.

“Whatever.” Felix hissed, standing up. 

Locus rolled his eyes, following his partner out of the bathroom and up the stairs. They split up, Felix going around the wall while Locus stayed in the front. Tear gas exploding into Felix’s face, Locus pulled him quickly out of the way.

Once his eyes recovered he stood, aiming his gun at the last person he ever wanted to aim his gun at. 

“Ya gonna shoot me?” She asked, her own gun aimed at him. 

Felix shook his head and lowered the barrel. “No, I’d never hurt you.” His voice stern. 

“But, you did.” Her tone was sad.

“I’m sorry. I really am sorry.” He pleads, lowering his weapon completely. 

“I accept your shitty apology.” A faint smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

“Good, I’ll give you a proper apology after this is all over.” He smirked, raising his eyebrows slightly. 

“I don’t—” she was cut off by a bullet slicing through her side, she dropped to her knees, hand covering her side. 

“Are you okay?!” Felix asked, shooting the guy behind her. 

“It’s just a graze, I’ll live.” She replies shortly, standing up. 

“We’ll get you patched up.” Felix states, walking in front of her. 

“I said I’m  _fine_. Don’t act like you care!” She yelled, putting the barrel of her gun against his back. 

“God  _damn it_! What the hell did I do?!” He yelled turning to face her, the barrel now directly over his heart. 

“You  _left_. That’s what you did. You stuck around  _just_  long enough for you work your way into my life, and my heart. Then, you  _left,_  without so much as a goodbye or to  _why_  you were leaving.” She fumes, finger resting on the trigger. 

“I didn’t want to see the pain in your face when I said goodbye, I—”

“Not now.” Locus cuts him off, lowering Spectre’s gun. 

“We’re going to finish this conversation later.” She snaps, walking away from them, wincing only when her back was to them. 

“Why did you do that?” Felix hissed. 

“We have a job to do. Whatever happened between you two can wait.” Locus replies shortly, following after her. 

They stood on either side of the door, Shadow behind Locus while Felix stood across from them, face set in irritation. Locus opened the door, the guards inside the room came out to investigate, the three of them shooting them on spot. Spectre was the first to enter the room. 

“You have something that belongs to me.” She smiled, twirling her fun around her middle finger. 

“I have nothing for you bitch.” The owner sneered. 

“Bad choice of words. I’m not alone this time.” She let a soft chuckle pass her lips. 

Locus and Isaac stepped into the room, guns pointed at the owner. 

“Hand my stuff over, or, they’ll kill you.” Spectre smiled. 

“Kill me, you’re never getting it back.” 

Spectre sighed, firing off one shot at the owners head, killing him instantly. “How unfortunate, I enjoyed your paychecks.” 

“What does he have of yours?” Felix asked, sitting on the desk. 

“What does it matter to you?” She snapped heading towards the safe on the floor. 

“Forget I asked.” Felix sighed. 

Locus gave him a pointed look, shaking his head. 

“He owed he money, as well as the ring his goons took from me.” Spectre grimaces as she pulls the steel door open. 

“Better hurry up, sounds like we got company.” Felix announces hoping off the desk. 

“Go, there’s an alleyway off to the side. Be there in two minutes.” Spectre rushes out, throwing the loaded duffel bag at Felix. 

“What about you? I’m not leaving you here.” Felix argued. 

“You are Isaac. I’ve got an exit.” She glances towards the window. 

“No, absolutely not Rune.” 

“Gates.” Locus warns. 

“Fine. Two minutes. You’re out that window and we’re leaving.” Felix orders, hoisting the duffle over his shoulder and running our adter Locus. 

“Two minutes my ass, Gates.” Spectre mutters, aiming her gun at the doorway. 

She heard the squeal of tires in the alleyway, she smirked at her assailants before throwing one of them through the window before following him out. 

“You’re fucking insane.” Felix hisses as he pulls her into the car. 

“Mhm.” She replies, hand clutching her side. “I need to get this dress off.” 

“Save the undressing for the bedroom.” Felix snickers. 

“No you dumbass, I’m bleeding.” 

He shines a flashlight over her abdomen, cursing under his breath, “Drive faster Ortez. She’s been shot, not just the graze wound either.” 

Sam let out a low growl, pushing down on the accelerator. 

“Cut it off, you can’t put pressure on it through this bullshit material.” Rune whines, slipping the straps over her shoulders. 

“I don’t have anything to cover you.” Isaac whispers, helping her slip the dress down over her chest. 

“I have shorts and a tank top on. Just cut the damn dress off.” 

Isaac hesitated for a second before pulling his knife out, slicing the dress open. “Jesus, how close were you when you got shot?” 

“Close enough.” She replies through gritted teeth. 

The car came to a sudden halt, a small cry escaping through her chest. 

“I have to move you from the car, it’s gonna fucking suck.” Isaac warns as Sam opens the door. 

“Do it and do it quickly.” 

Isaac looks to Sam, panic settling on his face. 

“Hand her here.” Sam speaks calmly. 

“Yeah ok, I’ll grab the stuff.” Isaac replies, numbness setting in as he helps Sam get his hands under her knees and back. 

He was right behind them as Sam ascended the stairs to their apartment. Once inside Sam laid her on the couch, towels underneath her, first aid at side as he dug the bullet out and gently stitched up her wounds.

Sam and Isaac sat at the kitchen table, Isaac’s eyes never leaving the girl on couch. 

“Is she gonna be okay?” Isaac asked, hands tightening around his mug. 

“She’ll live.” 

“How bad was it?” 

“Not bad.” 

“Damn it Sam, I need more than two words from you. The  _only_  person I’ve ever loved is laying on that couch after being shot twice.” Isaac snaps, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“She’s going to be fine. Give her the pain killers and water when she wakes up. Tell her how you feel while you’re at it.” Sam replies, standing up. 

Isaac nods his head, “Yeah. Ok.” He sighs, rubbing his face. 

Isaac sat in the chair, watching her sleeping form. Eyes drifting down her form remembering every touch that lit the fire inside of her on nights when it was just the two of them, when they moved as one. 

He wanted to reach out and touch her, to run his fingers through her hair, his fingers brushing lightly across her exposed flesh. He leaned forward, stopping himself when his hand was mere inches from her sleeping face. 

“Good thing you stopped.” She mumbles, silver glancing his way. 

“Or what? You would’ve broken my fingers?” He asks laughing softly. 

“I would have, yes.” Her tone serious, as she sits up holding her side. 

“You should rest,” he whispers, handing her the pain killers and water. “You shouldn’t move too fast either.” 

She narrows her eyes, taking the pill bottle and water from him, “Since when did you care so much?” Anger seeping into her tone.

He moves to sit in front of her, “I’ve always cared Rune, that’s never changed.” 

She remains silent, taking two pain killers. “I could care less what you think now.” Her voice shakes slightly, silver never glancing his way, only staring at the plastic bottle in her hands. 

“Rune, tell me what happened. What did I do?” Isaac asks, pain ebbing into his voice. 

“You left Isaac. That’s what you did. I gave myself to you, completely. I came back to the apartment to find you had left. No one could tell me why you left without saying goodbye. You left me behind, You  _promised_  you would never do that and you did, you broke your promise and my heart.” A single tear slid down her cheek. 

“Oh god, Rune. I’m so sorry,” He pulls her into his arms, one hand stroking her hair while the other holds her as close as he can. “I wanted to tell to you, I wanted you to know but, I didn’t have a good answer for you. I couldn’t tell you that I couldn’t take you with me. I played that scene over and over in my head  and each time your tears and forlorn face broke me down. I  _had_  to go.” 

“You  _wanted_  to go.” She cries, clutching onto his shirt. 

He tenses, heart stopping for a few seconds. “You’re right. I wanted to go, I wanted to go so I knew this world would be safe for you. When I came back… I couldn’t find you. I thought you moved on, I saw you a few times running missions with a guy.” 

A small laugh ripples through her chest. “That was Chase. He and I are only partners.” 

“The same Chase that hates my guts?” 

“Yes, the same Chase.” She glances up at him, misty eyed. 

His hand slid to her cheek, thumb wiping away a stray tear, she leaned into his touch.  

“You said you’d never leave like that.” She whimpered, keeping her eyes closed.  

“I know, and I’m so sorry.” Isaac rests his forehead against hers. 

“Prove it.” There’s a dangerous lilt her voice. 

A smirk tugs at his lips, slipping his hand to the back of her neck. “Are you sure?” 

She nods her head, relaxing into his touch. 

He leans forward, pressing his lips gingerly to hers. That’s all it takes for him to slip back into what they were before. He deepens the kiss, pulling her onto his lap, his hands gripping her hips. She takes his bottom lip between her teeth igniting the fire inside. 

He lays her on the floor, his hands already working at the fabric around her torso, while she makes quick work of his shirt.  Lips only leaving the other to slip clothes off. 

He holds himself up, eyes slowly drifting down her exposed flesh. 

“Stop.” Her voice barely above a whisper as her arms slip over herself. 

Isaac stops her, holding her hands by her head. “Don’t. You’re absolutely beautiful.” He presses his lips to her neck, a sigh passing her lips as she relaxed once more under him. 

He kissed his way down her body, pulling the sweatpants off as he goes. He nips and licks at thighs, while he circled his thumb over her clit, earning himself the moans he longed to hear. He flicks his tongue between her folds, eyes watching her face contorting in pleasure as she arched her back into his touch when he slipped his middle finger in crooking it just enough to hit her g-spot with every thrust. 

Using his free hand he slipped his own pants and boxers down before using the same hand to hold her hips down when he increased the number of fingers inside her slick walls, his tongue flicking across her clit as he hummed in satisfaction of being the one cause her this much pleasure, eliciting these sounds from her,  being the one who had her writhing from his touch. 

He could feel her walls tightening as her climax drew closer, he smiled to himself. He pumped his fingers in and out quickly as he pressed his tongue against her clit. Her legs twitched on either side of him, her hips raising increasing pressure. Her moan filled the room as she clenched around his fingers cum covering his fingers. He licked her clean before she grabbed his wrist pulling him up, taking his fingers in her mouth licking herself from them. 

Isaac groaned, blood rushing to his cock as he teased her entrance with his tip. She moaned around his fingers, his cock twitching getting harder. He placed soft kisses to her shoulder and neck, nipping at the exsposed skin. “Are you done mouth fucking my fingers?” He asks, brown staring at her with a smirk. 

“I don’t know? Am I?” She smiles, pulling him in for a kiss, wrapping her legs around him pulling him closer. 

Isaac smirks into the kiss, allowing her to push the head of his cock inside, “You are. I’m treating you tonight, don’t rush me.” 

Rune loosened her legs, raking her nails down his shoulders, “Stop teasing me already.” Her voice coming out silkily. 

“My pleasure.” Isaac mutters as he kisses down her jaw, to her neck, and down her shoulder. He pushed the table away, pulling them both into a sitting position with her on top. 

His fingers gripped her hips as she slowly slid down, tossing her head back with a moan. 

“Oh fuck… you’re thicker than I remember.” She moans out as he fills her completely. 

“It’s been awhile babe.” He smiles, lifting her hips up. 

Holding onto his shoulders for support she’s able to bounce up and down, moaning with each downward motion. He wraps his arm around her, his free hand cupping her breast and taking it into his mouth, flicking his tongue against her nipple causing her to moan more and arch her back. She rolls her hips, causing him to groan into her breast, digging his fingers into her side. 

“Fuck..” She breaths out, her movements becoming sloppy. 

“I got this.” Isaac grins, laying her on the floor and pounding into her. 

One hand covering her mouth to stifle her moans while the other rubbed circles into her clit. He felt her walls tighten around him. He removed his hand from her mouth, replacing it with his, his speed picking up as his hip became less rhythmic. With each moan from her drew closer to his own orgasm. 

“Fuck.. babe…” Isaac breathed out. 

“It’s ok.” She whispers, fighting back her moan. 

He crashes his lips to hers, letting his body do the rest. Her orgasm came with a soft cry, his following shortly after, spilling his hot seed inside of her own cum slick walls. He pressed gentle kisses onto her lips before kissing her neck and slowly pulling out, sad moans leaving both of them. 

He collapses next to her, pulling a blanket from the couch and draping it over both of them before pulling her into his arms. 

Rune nestles her head under his chin, smiling against his chest. 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” He asks, placing a tender kiss to her head. 

“No, you didn’t hurt me. I’ll be sore tomorrow.” She chuckles softly, pressing a kiss to his chest. 

“It’s been awhile huh?” Isaac allows a soft laugh to enter the air. 

“You were the last person I…” Rune let’s her sentence hang in the air. 

“You too.” Isaac sighs, pulling her closer, placing a tender kiss to her head. “I love you, I never lied about that.” 

Rune snorts softly, “Isaac, I know you  _love_  me. That’s never changed.” 

“Good. You’re  _never_  leaving my side again. I promise.” 

“What happened to the badass merc from earlier tonight?” She asks, giggly softly. 

“He left when he realized you needed someone softer.” Isaac smirks, pulling her closer. 

“You were never soft.” Rune states. 

“Shut up. You’re stuck with me again, get used to it babe.” He presses a tender kiss to her head, feeling her breathing even out as she drifts to sleep.


End file.
